Room with a View
by whereSilencebegins
Summary: This time, Sasuke stays until dawn...SasukexNaruto


_Ah, useless porn, how you tease me so...I need to be working on my big fics but we see how well THAT'S going...-_- A bit of love for you all *hearts*  
_

_

* * *

_

The room was a mess.

The lamp had tipped over, laying in a shattered mess on the floor and the chairs were tipped on their sides, useless and broken. Anything that had been tossed carelessly upon the table surface during the busy week of missions and training had been swept to the floor, scattered like so much loose junk. Junk that he would have to clean later and he _hated_ cleaning.

But…that didn't matter. Not now, when he was bent over said table with a pair of long, pale fingers moving slowly inside of him.

Naruto dragged in a ragged breath and pressed his cheek against the cold surface of the table, his entire body hot and tingling with need. He hadn't even known Sasuke was in town and yet the man had been waiting for him, hiding in the shadows of the blonde's apartment, knowing he would have his guard down enough at home so that he could jump him. Damn, he loved it when Sasuke did this. Took him by surprise, by force, slammed him into some hard, unforgivable surface and proceeded to turn him into a puddle of overheated want.

The fingers, they slid in, then out again, wet with something slick stolen from the kitchen (he really didn't want to know what it was. Sasuke tended to get creative when he was in this kind of mood) and he could feel it, warm, wet, running down his leg. _Yes, yes_ he wanted this, over, up, _there_! He would have screamed, would have howled from that rich, sparking pleasure but he had no breath left with which to utter a sound. Sasuke knew, though; he always did.

"Like that, do you?" the smirk was evident in his voice, dark and deep, and his breath was hot in the blonde's ear. If he had a coherent thought in his brain, Naruto would have told him to go fuck himself but seeing as he was the one with his ass in the air, it made speech difficult. Instead he moaned into his folded arms and tried to press back into that hand, into the fingertips rubbing mercilessly against _that spot_, eyes rolling back into his head. There was a breathless murmur behind him, followed by a hot tongue licking away the sweat on his neck and Sasuke pressed against him, hard cock nudging the back of his thigh.

Oh, and how he wanted it.

The feel of it, sliding against his skin, sticky already with desire, sent a jolt of arousal through him so sharp he thought for a moment he would come.

"Stop!" he managed, reaching back to take hold of the dark haired man's wrist, shuddering as the fiery rush of his orgasm was thwarted by the sudden lack of motion, "Can't…gonna come.." his voice was rough, like too much sun on sand and Sasuke hummed, his mouth open against the blonde's thundering pulse. Naruto's legs were shaking and he could feel himself leaking, leaving a white puddle upon the table. Slowly, the fingers inside of him gave one last delicious twist, making him gasp weakly before they pulled out, leaving him bereft, wanting, cold.

Then Sasuke was there, his body hot against the blonde's back, a strong hand on one slender hip while the other guided the _push, yes, more, deeper_…

He didn't go fast, not at first. He let Naruto feel him, his entire length, pressing him open, filling him up, throbbing with such heat, he didn't think he would be able to stand much longer. The sheer weight of his desire would send him to his knees. Lips fastened to the nape of his neck, pulling at the skin there, teeth a faint, sharp impression against the knobby bone. He hoped Sasuke would leave a bruise; he wanted to be marked, wanted that signature there so he would feel it when his hair brushed over the sensitive skin, feel the memory of those teeth pressing into him.

Pale fingers that had been resting on the table at his side slipped upwards and tangled with his own, the only gesture of affection he would ever receive.

Slowly, the thick length inside of him pulled out, dragging against his insides and he groaned with it, low and rough. Fuck, he loved that burn, loved the friction, the heady pulse of it. He loved the way his heart raced and his breath hitched and cock dripped a sticky mess onto the table and his thighs. But what he loved most was that it was Sasuke behind him, Sasuke inside of him, Sasuke filling him up until all Naruto knew was his scent and his presence and his _feel_…

And then, without warning, the dark haired man was _driving_ into him and he was screaming and coming and the world faded away into _hot, blinding pleasure_ as he smeared his release all over the kitchen table.

…

The wood was warm under his cheek, humid from his hot, unsteady breaths and for a moment he hung there, feeling Sasuke moving away while hot trails of come trickled down his thighs. Every time was like this. First the blinding, whirlwind of passion and after, once it had burned its way through him, he was cold, empty and waiting for the sound of the closing door.

Because every time, as soon as he had finished, Sasuke would untangle himself and slip away again.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut as he listened to his best friend, his companion, his lover, dressing, preparing to leave once more. He had lost count of how many times they had done this but he didn't think he could take much more. So, as Sasuke went to slip past him, trailing a fleeting touch along the blonde's back, he reached behind him and caught the pale, slender wrist.

"Don't go," he rasped, turning his head so he could see those dark eyes over his shoulder. "Stay with me for a while," he would ask for forever but he had learned that with Sasuke, it was better to begin small. For long, heart stopping minutes, the dark haired man watched him, face remote, expressionless but then he did something that Naruto did not expect.

He nodded.

It was small and short but the gesture had been made and he could not stop the warmth from flooding him. With an effort, he peeled himself away from the table, still sticky and a little breathless and watched as Sasuke undressed again, eyes utterly black.

Then he took Naruto in his arms and laid them down on the messy floor, papers crinkling under them.

…

This time, Sasuke stayed until dawn.

fin.


End file.
